No Title
by guardin of dragons
Summary: What if Draco lost his memeory and dosen't remeber anything? What if he mets a girl who knows more than she lets on and her little brother? This story is going to be put on HIATUS! Me and my muse have decided to put this story on hold! Sorry!
1. Prologe

No Title

Started on 5/8/09

Summary: What if Draco doesn't remember who he is? What would happen to him if he was picked up by a young girl and her little brother? Well this is his story.

Disclaimer: I don't own this expect for Dani and Crystal. The others belong to J.K. Rowling and the other characters belong to their respective creators.

The story starts now.

Prologue

It was a warm night in May, when Crystal found him lying on the cave floor. Crystal was gathering wood for her outdoor fire pit to use later in the week, when a young kit ran to her. She bent down with out dropping her bundle of wood, she asked, "What is it Naru?" The young kit known as Naru, yanked on Crystal's sleeve trying to get her to follow him. "Alright then no need to pull." She stood up and motioned for Naru to take the lead. With that Naru took off sprinting with Crystal right behind him. They ran threw the forest while Crystal was making sure that she wasn't dropping the wood that she worked hard to collect.

Crystal was still following Naru until they stopped at a clearing. She stepped into the clearing and was greeted with a growl. A black wolf with blue tint in its fur and onyx colored eyes stepped out into the clearing. Naru ran to the wolf wagging its orange and blond tail and his cerulean blue eyes sparkling up at the wolf. Crystal smiled as the wolf nuzzled Naru, showing him how much he was missed. "What is it that you wanted me to see?"asked Crystal. Both the wolf and Naru looked at her then turned to the cave that was behind some bushes. Crystal was led by the wolf to the back of the cave and saw a young blond boy lying down on the straw mattress unconscious and bleeding from the wounds on his arms. Crystal dropped to her knees and set the wood down on the floor then turned to the wolf and Naru. "I'm going to need some water and cloth. If you both could get those for me that would be great." Both Naru and the wolf took off to grab the things that Crystal had asked for.

Crystal gently ran her hand over the young blonde's body checking for any bones that had broken the skin through the skin. There wasn't any. Crystal knew that there were cuts and bruises but she needed to check for internal damage. Her hands began to glow green and she gently ran her hands over the blonde's body again. Crystal sighed in relief; there wasn't any internal damage at all. There was a sound near the front of the cave and Crystal looked up. Standing there were two boys, one had sun blond hair with orange streaks in it as well as his fox ears and tail. He also had tan skin. He had cerulean eyes and he was holding dry pieces of cloth. Next to him was a boy with pale skin and had blue hair with black streaks in it along with his wolf ears and tail. He had onyx colored eyes and he was carrying a bucket of water. They walked in and set the things down next to Crystal who nodded her head in thanks. Crystal started to fix cuts and bruises that littered the body with the medicine that she always had with and started to wash the wounds before she started placing the medicine on to the wounds. Without turning around, Crystal asked, "Where did you find him?" "Sasuke found him while hunting." said Naru as he and the wolf boy known as Sasuke came and sat next to Crystal and the boy. Crystal nodded her head and asked Sasuke. "Did you see anyone else around when you found him?" "No, all I could smell was blood and it came from every direction. I couldn't pinpoint where." "Alright, thank you." With that Crystal went back to her task of getting the boy back to health.

It was a good couple of hours later that Crystal finished cleaning and bandaging the unconscious boy in front of her. The boy stirred but a few minutes later opened his silver eyes. Sasuke and Naru noticed first before Crystal and walked over to him. The boy blinked a couple times to get his eyes to focus and groaned at the feel of pain from the cuts and bruises. Crystal heard the groan and quickly stopped what she was doing and went over to him. "Don't move." The boy looked at her and asked in a raspy voice, "Where am I?" Crystal looked at him and said, "In a cave close to my home. My friends found you and came to get me." "You a healer of some sorts?" Crystal noticed that the boy was looking at the several of medicines that she had used. "You could say that. Now please don't move." The boy nodded his head as he noticed a black wolf and a blonde and orange fox sitting on his left. Crystal saw that Sasuke and Naru had changed back into the animal forms. 'Thank god.' Thought Crystal as she looked at the boy and asked, "What is your name? And what do you remember?"

The boy looked at her and thought for a couple of seconds. The boy was drawing a blank and started to panic. Crystal who was watching noticed that the boy was starting to panic. "It's alright. Just take it slow." At her words the boy slowly stopped his panic attack. She sighed in relief and the boy spoke, "I don't know. I can't remember anything before I woke up at all. I'm sorry." Tears started to well up in his sliver eyes. Crystal quickly gathered the boy in to her arms and gently laid him back on to her chest. Then she started to softly rock back and forth whispering comforting words into his ear as he cried. Crystal hummed a tune that always puts her baby brother to sleep after he woke up from a nightmare. 'This reminds me, I need to go get him from Dani.' Thought Crystal as she continued to hum the tune, soon the boy stopped crying but occasionally sniffed. Crystal spoke, "Well…I guess, I'll introduce myself. Names Crystal Minamoto. This Sasuke" She pointed to the wolf "and this is Naruto or Naru. He's Sasuke's mate." She then pointed to the fox sitting next to Sasuke. The boy nodded his head, but looked up at Crystal as she stood up pulling him us with her. "Oh, I'm sorry. But we need to get to my house. See I have a baby brother and my friend is bringing him home for me. And we need to give you a name until you can remember yours. Now let's see." Crystal stopped and got a good look at him. The boy had platinum blonde hair, silver eyes and pale skin. Crystal noticed something around his neck. Reaching for it, she pulled it out. On a thick chain was a silver dragon with emerald green eyes holding a blue orb in its claws. She then flipped it over and saw the name 'Draco' written in Japanese on it. "Hm…Well that is interesting, does Draco sound okay to you." said Crystal as she flipped the dragon back over and tucked under the shirt. The boy was watching her the whole time that she was looking at the necklace.

"For some odd reason, it feels as if that was my name before I lost my memory. So yeah that will do just fine. But why were you looking at this necklace?"said Draco as he pulled out the dragon necklace. Crystal and Draco slowly made their way through the forest back to Crystal's house. "Well it has your name written on the back of it." said Crystal as she watched as Draco flipped the dragon over and saw a look of confusion come across his face. "What language is it?" "Japanese." "Oh, you know Japanese?" Crystal nodded her head and Draco saw her smile. "You could teach me?" Now Crystal looked at him before looking a head of them. "If you want to, do you want to?" "Yes, please." Crystal nodded her head again and continued to walk. Both Sasuke and Naru followed behind them watching for anything out of place and listening in on the conversation. They had retched Crystal's house and Draco took everything in. The house was a two-story farm house that looked like the paint was just put on it. The windows were open to let the wind through causing the white curtains to flow in the wind. There was a barn that was painted the same color as the house and it looked a little older than the house. Draco turned to his right and saw a field with what looked like berries were growing. He looked to his left and saw that there was a well and a little farther down was a river with a tire swing attached to the tree branch. They walked up to the porch steps where there was a swinging couch that was set up in the left corner of the porch and two chairs was set in the right. There was also a small table in between the chairs. "Wow." Was the only thing that Draco could say, Crystal laughed and dropped his arm that she was holding and walked to the door. She unlocked it and pushed it open. Both Sasuke and Naru rushed in and started running around. Crystal turned to him and said, "Well it's not much but its home. Feel free to look around and get familiar with everything. Later I'll show you the fields and barn that you saw when we walked up." With that she led the way to the kitchen. Draco followed her and took in the kitchen.

The kitchen was big but not to big. There was a stainless steel fridge, a stove and a microwave above it. There was a duel sink and an island in the middle and hanging above it was a rack with pots and pans. There were cabinets all over; next to the fridge was a big pantry. Next to the stove and microwave a smaller cabinet where some of the spices were but Draco noticed that Crystal had a spice rack for most of the spices. Through the window, he could see a garden of herbs, spices, and a variety of vegetables that were growing. Crystal looked at where he was starting and said, "That is where I grow most of my spices. The field you saw earlier has the fruit and other vegetables that are gowning at this time of the year. Draco nodded and sat at the oak table and noticed that Naru and Sasuke had come in at some point and had placed themselves next to Crystal as she cooked whatever she had grabbed from the fridge and from the pantry. Crystal who was working on dinner felt someone staring at her and she turned around. She saw that it was Draco who was looking at Sasuke and Naru who were at her feet and laughed lightly causing Draco to blush lightly. "They always do this. (_A/N: My dogs do this a lot when my parents cook. It becomes annoying. My dad calls them his sue-chefs. It's funny.) _Do you want something to eat and drink?"asked Crystal as she looked in the fridge for something to drink and other things to eat, beside what she was making. There was a yip and a bark and she glared at the two at her feet. "Wasn't asking you." There was a bark from Sasuke and Crystal glared at him. "Doesn't matter and don't you try that excuse that you are thinking of either." Sasuke glared at her and Naru laughed at him causing Sasuke took stop glaring at Crystal and nuzzle Naru instead.

Draco laughed and said, "What do you have? And what are you making?" Crystal looked into the fridge again and said, "There's lemonade, Ice Tea, Soda, Water, Milk and OJ. As for the food, I was making southern style chicken, with corn, baked beans and corn bread." "What kind of soda do you have?" "Let's see…We have Coke, Diet Coke, Mt. Dew, Pepsi, and Root Beer though that is used for making Root Beer floats, we have Orange and Seven-Up." "Can I have a Coke, please?" "Alright." Crystal grabbed two Cokes and set them on the counter. Then she grabbed two glasses from the cabinet closer to the door and filled them with Ice. She opened the cans and poured them into the glasses. "There you go." said Crystal as she set the glass down on the table. "Thanks. So tell me about your baby brother?" Before Crystal could answer the front door opened and a yell came through the house.

"Crystal-nii!" Naru, Sasuke and Draco watched in amusement as a red headed little boy came bounding into the kitchen and took a flying leap in to Crystal's waiting arms. Crystal caught him and held him on her hip. "Hey Dai, how was daycare?" "It was chaos." A new voice caused everyone to look at the door. "Dani, how are you? And thank you, for picking him up for me." The girl, Dani waved her hand and stared at Draco. "No prob. And you are?" Draco flinched under Dani's stare and Dani backed off. She looked at Crystal for an answer. "Sasuke and Naru found him. He doesn't remember anything. His name is Draco." Dani looked at her and she continued while bouncing Dai on her hip, "The only thing clueing me in on his name was the dragon necklace he is wearing, it has his name written in Japanese." Dani nodded her head when she saw the dragon necklace. "Ah." said Dani as she sat down at the table. She held out her hand and said, "Danielle Wheeler. But everyone calls me Dani for short." "Draco." They shook hands while Crystal and Dai watched wearing smiles.

"So he is staying?"asked Dai to Crystal who realized that Draco hasn't been introduced to Dai. "Draco this is Daisuke or Dai. And maybe Dai, only if he wants to, we can't make him stay." said Crystal as she set Dai down on the floor to grab more plates and glasses. Dani watched and bent over to pick up Dai as she walked over to the table. She then placed Dai in his booster seat next to Draco. "So, Dai how old are you?"asked Draco trying to make conversation with Dai. Dai looked at him and smiled and held up five fingers. "Wow, five years old. That's amazing, you must be smart." said Draco looking at Davis who went back to drawing on the paper that was placed in front of him. Everyone fell in to a comfortable silence, the only sounds was Crystal finishing up dinner. Draco looked at Crystal who was finishing up the chicken and putting ice into the glasses and how Sasuke and Naru stayed out of her way by laying next to the table. "So…I was thinking." Everyone looked at Draco as he looked into his glass of Coke that was in front of him. "Go on Draco." said Crystal as she put the food had finished making on the table along with the glasses of Coke, Mt. Dew and milk down on the table. Crystal handed the Mt. Dew to Dani and placed the milk into a sippie cup for Dai to drink out of. "Okay, well I don't remember where I lived. So I was thinking that I might stay here, to thank you and to repay you as well." All eyes went to Crystal who had a smile on her face.

"Well, that is mighty kind of you. There is a lot of work this place needs to have done around this old house." said Crystal as she sat down at the table. Draco looked at her and smiled. Then he remembered something that was bothering him earlier. "Crystal," Crystal looked up and at him. "Hm?" "There was something that you said before. When you found me, you said that I was near your home but where exactly am I?" Crystal looked at him and slapped her hand to her head. "Damn, I knew I forgot something. This here place is Grizzly Barrels, Coppertone England." Draco nodded then asked, "But you both have an American accent, why?" Both Dani and Crystal laughed. "Both Dani and I lived in New York when we were little, then Dani and her family moved to Domino City, Japan and I moved here." said Crystal as if it was normal for her to be asked. "Oh." Was all Draco said as he took a sip of his soda. Both Crystal and Dani looked at him and smiled. "It doesn't matter. But what does is you eating and I have to ask some questions, but that is for later. Right now, you need to eat and get your strength back." said Crystal as she piled some chicken, beans and corn bread on to Dai's plate that was in front of her. Draco grabbed some and watched as Crystal cut Dai's chicken in to smaller pieces for him and Draco smiled before grabbing the beans, corn bread and a piece of chicken and putting them on to his plate before he started to eat.


	2. Meeting Harry Potter and his Groupies!

No Title

Started on 5/8/09

Summary: What if Draco doesn't remember who he is? What would happen to him if he was picked up by a young girl and her little brother? Well this is his story.

Disclaimer: I don't own this expect for Dani and Crystal. The others belong to J. and others.

The story starts now.

Chapter 1: Meeting Harry Potter and his groupies! ^_^

A couple of months have passed since Crystal found Draco lying in the cave unconscious and beaten. Crystal was walking up the hill with two buckets of water from the well that was on the property. She was doing her morning chores since Dani took Dai down into town to do some shopping for Dai and Draco. Draco himself was playing with Naru and Sasuke while Crystal went about her morning chores. She reached the top of the hill and started to walk to the house. Just as she got there, she noticed that there was a group of two people in front of her house. As she got closer, she could hear the argument that was going on. "You're not fooling anyone with this I-Don't-Know-You act of yours Malfoy!" Yelled a tall red head as the others with him agreed. 'Malfoy? That must be Draco's last name.' Thought Crystal as she set down the buckets of water at her feet and walked closer to the group.

Naru was in Draco's arms, trying to comfort him. Sasuke heard Crystal from where he was on the front porch steps. "I don't know what you're talking about?! I don't know any of you!" Crystal was close enough to see tears forming in Draco's eyes. Draco blinked back the tears and gently put Naru down on the ground while keeping his eyes trained on the group in front of him. Crystal ran to Draco and saw that Sasuke moved towards Naru and Draco as well. "You keep saying that Malfoy and maybe if you keep saying it we might start believing it. Which is not going to be any time soon." said a dark brown hair girl standing next to the tall red head that first talked and still not seeing Crystal at all.

Naru stood in front of Draco, hissing at the two people when they tried to get close to him. "Oh My God! Get away from me!" yelled the brown hair girl as Naru swiped at her. The tall red head raised his leg to kick Naru when he brought his leg down, he was suddenly blocked. Crystal moved when the girl yelled and stood in front of Naru. Crystal was holding the leg of the now shocked red head and his friend. Crystal glared at them. "I will not allow you to hurt my pets nor my brother. Is that clear?"said Crystal who kept her voice cool, calm and cold. She threw the leg she was holding away from her and waited for the two people to get over their shock. All except Crystal noticed a black wolf standing there at her feet.

Sasuke was growling next to Crystal with his teeth bearing and hair standing on end. Naru was picked back up by Draco after Crystal stopped the leg from hitting Naru. Draco stood behind Crystal watching with fear in his silver eyes as Crystal and Sasuke looked ready to kill. "I'm still waiting." said Crystal as she looked at the two standing in front of her. Crystal stared at the two and noticed how close they were to each other. 'Must like each other, well that is interesting.' Thought Crystal as she put a hand on Sasuke to keep him from attacking the two in front of them. There was a popping sound and Crystal tightened her grip on Sasuke's collar.

Crystal felt Dani's energy from behind her after keeping a grip on Sasuke's collar. Dani had arrived with Dai in her arms to see Crystal holding onto Sasuke's collar and Draco standing behind her with fear still lingering in his eyes and he was holding a pissed off Naru. Looking at the group, she noticed several other people standing there. Both Crystal and Dani waited until the smoke cleared enough to see the new arrivals. "What is going on here?!"yelled a red headed women who was standing next to a red headed man and four other red heads. There was also a boy with black hair and green eyes shining behind glasses and a scar shaped like a lightening bolt was standing there as well. Crystal was having a hard time restraining Sasuke from attacking the first red head while Dani moved next to Draco and Naru who started to calm down when Dai started to pet him. "I asked a question." said the woman to the group. "We heard you." said Crystal who turned to Dani and Draco. "Dani, take Dai, Naru and Draco into the house, the sooner you do that, the better I can get Sasuke to calm down. Now go." "Alright." With that Dani put an arm around Draco and lead him up the steps and into the house. Crystal waited a few minutes and Dani came back out with a belt on and one in her hand.

She tossed the one in her hand to Crystal who caught it with ease. Dani came to stand next to Crystal and to hold Sasuke while she put the belt on. The belt slanted along with the pants that Crystal was wearing. Once that was done, Crystal took a hold of Sasuke's collar and said, "Now calm down." Sasuke looked at her and growled. "I know, but think about the ones in the house." With that Sasuke became calm and sat down at Crystal's feet. Crystal then let go of the collar and the group in front of them tensed up only to relax when they saw that Sasuke wasn't going to attack them.

Crystal then spoke to the group. "To answer your question ma'ma, why don't you ask these two." She pointed to the two in front of her. "Ronald, Hermoine would the both of you tell what this young lady is talking about?" The red head known as Ron and the girl known as Hermoine turned to the woman with guilty looks. Ron spoke first; "We don't know what she" He pointed to Crystal "is getting so upset about." Crystal gave a snort and everyone turned to her and Sasuke who was setting in front of her. "What was that for?"asked Hermoine who had her hands on her hips. Crystal looked at her with a level glare and said, "Because what y'all are sayin' is a bunch of bullshit." There were gasps from the woman who said, "Language." Crystal looked at her and sneered along with Dani. "I can say whatever the hell I want. 'Cause you want to know why?" They shook their heads no. "Because this is my property, which means I can have you all arrested for trespassing on private property." The group was in disbelief and snapped out of their shock when the front door opened. Everyone looked at the front door and Draco and Naru standing there (remember only Ron and Hermoine had seen Draco, not the others). Crystal waved her hand and Draco all but ran to her and Sasuke with Naru trailing after him. Naru sat next to Sasuke while Draco stood next to Crystal and Dani who was on his other side. Draco watched them with fear in his silver eyes.

"No bloody way!" "It can't be!" Was what Crystal and her group heard. The others stared at Draco trying to get over their shock. The red head man came forward and said, "Let's all calm down and let's think this logically." There was a shout of "DAD!" "Arthur!" The man Arthur put his hand up and turned to Crystal and said, "I'm Arthur Weasley, this is my wife Molly" He pointed to the women next to him, "my sons Charlie, Bill, Percy, my twins Fred and George, you know Ron and my daughter Ginny." He pointed to each one as he said each name. Then he pointed to the dark haired boy and said, "This is Harry Potter and you also know Hermoine Granger." Both Crystal and Dani looked at each other then at Draco who lifted his eyebrow in question. "Draco, could you go check on Dai for me?" "Sure, Crystal." With that Draco turned and started to walk up the porch steps when Crystal called out to him. He turned when she said, "And take Naru with you." H nodded his head and waited as Naru trotted up the steps and both walked in to the house. When the door shut, Crystal turned to Arthur and said, "Since you introduced yourselves, we will do the same. Name's Crystal Minomoto. This is Danielle Wheeler." She pointed to the girl next to her. Everyone looked at both Crystal and Dani. Crystal had chosen to wear a short tank top that revealed her stomach that had a spiral bellybutton ring in and a yin-yang symbol with a black wolf on the light side and a red fox on the dark side. She was wearing dark blue jeans and combat boots. Her belt was black and red flames all the way around. She had light brown hair pulled back into a tight braid tied off with a blood red ribbon.

Dani had chosen to wear a light green short tank top that also revealed her stomach. She had a dragon holding a purple crystal ball in its claws bellybutton ring in (A/N: I actually have this bellybutton ring as well as the spiral one.). She had a yin-yang tattoo of two dragons on her arm. The tattoo had a black dragon with red eyes on the light side and a white dragon with blue eyes on the dark side. She was wearing blue jeans and boots as well. Her belt was an ice blue with black flames going around like Crystal's. She had light brown hair the color looked like a golden retriever's fur. Her hair was pulled back into a high ponytail. Both Crystal and Dani had different eye color. Crystal had a maroon color eyes while Dani had a light gold almost like honey color eyes. They both were 5'11 and 5'10ft and were slim but had muscles on their arms and stomachs.

Crystal spoke again after the others got done looking at her and Dani, "This is Sasuke. He is full Timber wolf and the fox ya'll have seen earlier is Naruto, Sasuke's mate." At that both Hermoine and Ron paled big time, which caused Crystal to smirk at them and called them on it. "Yeah, that's right, the fox you where about to kick with your big foot happened to make Sasuke a bit mad." This time all Crystal did was pat Sasuke's head and continued to smirk at Ron and Hermoine, who had gone into shock. Dani looked at Crystal then at the group and let out a low whistle. "No wonder Sasuke was so pissed at the two of you. I would be too." said Dani while patting Sasuke's head like Crystal did.

"Ronald what does she mean?"asked Molly to her youngest son. Ron opened his mouth to answer but was cut off by Crystal. "Your son and his girlfriend here" She pointed to a flush Ron and Hermoine, "tried to injure my pet. This big foot here was going to kick the living shit out of him." At this everyone glared at Ron when Crystal continued, "Had I not blocked his leg, his big ass foot would have instantly killed Naru. If that happened I would not be responsible for Sasuke's actions at all." At this she shrugged her shoulders. The creaking of the door caused everyone to look at the door. Draco quietly closed the door behind him and quietly started walking down the steps to the group.

Everyone got a good look at Draco. He was wearing a black tee-shirt, light blue jeans, boots and his wet pale blond hair was pulled back into a low ponytail. He was taller that Dani and Crystal, he was roughly 6'2ft. "Draco? What are you doing out here? Where's Naru and Dai?"asked Crystal as Draco came to stand by her. He looked at the group then to Crystal. "Dai is asleep finally, Naru's with him and I wanted to be out here." said Draco with a smirk on his face as Sasuke trotted up the steps and through the doggy or 'wolf door' as Crystal calls it and into the house.

Crystal nodded her head while Dani watched the group in front of them. A cough got everyone's attention. Ginny stepped forward and asked the question on everyone's mind except for Harry. "Why are you protecting a Death Eater?" Crystal and Dani looked at each other then at Draco who had an eyebrow raised. Turing back to the group, Dani said, "Death Eater? Draco is no Death Eater, whatever that is." Crystal nodded in agreement with Dani. Ginny looked along with everyone but the dark haired boy wasn't looking at Crystal or Dani, he was looking at Draco. 'Harry, that's his name and he is only looking at Draco. Interesting.' Thought Crystal as Ginny said, "Yes he is. That is Draco Malfoy a son of a Death Eater! A follower of You-Know-Who!" "You-Know-Who?" Dani looked at Crystal who shrugged her shoulders. "Crystal do you know a You-Know-Who?"asked Dani while Crystal tapped her chin. "No, Dani. I don't know anyone by the name of You-Know-Who. Do you?" "Me neither." said Dani while completely ignoring the group in front of them.

Ginny screeched at them causing Crystal, Dani, Draco and unknown to the group Harry himself covered his ears. "Damn girl, no need to screech. And keep your mouth shut or I'll do it for you." said Crystal as she brought her hands down from her ears. She looked at a red face Ginny and her family while Dani was watching Draco and Harry who was staring at him. 'He looks really familiar. I've seen him some where before, but where?' Thought Draco as he continued to look at Harry, brief flashes of his past came forward. '_Skin touching skin, soft lips, his name being said in a breathless voice and beautiful green eyes looking up at him.'_

Harry himself felt like he was either going to cry or bust with happiness at seeing his lover that disappeared a few months ago after a battle with a bunch of Death Eaters. As Harry continued to look at him, he noticed that something was wrong with Draco. 'It's like he doesn't remember. Oh God! He doesn't. He doesn't remember me or what we had.' Thought Harry as he tried to keep a check on his emotions and he broke eye contact with Draco. Draco's eyes widened as he watch Harry break eye contact to stare at the fields. Both Crystal and Dani watched as Harry broke eye contact and saw him quickly wipe his eyes of tears. Crystal shot a look to Dani who nodded her head.

"I suggest that ya'll get off my property before I call the cops on ya." said Crystal who broke the silence that had settled over everyone. "Fine we will. But you'll be sorry for housing a Death Eater!"yelled Ginny as she and the others but Harry who had wondered away from them disappeared in a puff of smoke. Dani watched as the group vanished while Crystal watched Harry who was walking to the fields. Turing to Draco, Crystal spoke, "Dray, go with him and make sure he doesn't get injured or lost. After that bring him here for dinner, that boy looks like he's been starved or something." 'And who knows, maybe a part of your past regarding that boy will come back to you.' Added Crystal mentally while looking at Harry.

Draco nodded his head and ran after Harry. Crystal then turned back to Dani and both watched as Draco stopped Harry by the arm then both walked to the fields. "Well this day gets better and better. Come on, I need help making dinner." "Are you sure it's safe for Draco to go after that boy?"asked Dani as she and Crystal started to walk up the steps. Crystal stopped at the top step and looked at the fields. Dani looked with her then back to Crystal. "I think that Dray's past or at least the part with that boy will come back to him after talking to him. Did you see the way that boy, Harry looked at him while that group he was with yelled at us? Not once did I hear that boy say anything at all. Then he wonders away after breaking eye contact with Dray? Come on Dani, you saw as well as I did that Harry was trying not to cry. So yes I think it's safe for them to talk and hopefully get back together." Dani nodded her head and both turned and walked through the door and in to the kitchen to get dinner started while Draco led Harry to the fields to talk.

Harry started walking away from the family that was like a family that he never had. He couldn't understand why they couldn't let go of the past. 'But maybe I shouldn't hold on to the past as well.' Thought Harry as a tear slowly made its way down his check. Harry was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't hear foot steps behind him until a hand grabbed his arm. "Wait up." Harry froze upon hearing that voice that he hadn't heard in almost four months.

Draco ran after the dark hair green eye boy after talking to Crystal. As he got closer, Draco saw tears coming out of those beautiful green eyes. 'He looks so sad.' Thought Draco as flashes began to show themselves. _'Tears, a whispered I'm so sorry, hands soothing, holding a body with green eyes as they cried those tears.'_ Another set began right after. _'Hands ran over scars old and new, vengeance for his beloved and rage against his beloved's "family". Whispers of its going to be alright and I'll never forgive them for hurting you.' _With that Draco shot his hand out and wrapped it around Harry's arm. "Wait up."

Harry stood still as Draco walked in front of him giving Harry a good view of how much Draco had changed. 'And for the better.' Thought Harry as he watched as Draco turned and said, "You look really familiar to me but I'm get flashbacks of someone who looks like you. How about we take a walk through the fields and talk about things. Maybe you can help me remember. Please…I'm sorry I missed your name." "It's Harry." "Huh?" 'Good going Draco.' Thought Draco as he mentally smacked his head in to his hand but pulled out of his thoughts as Harry spoke with a smile, "My name, it's Harry." "Right, so will you help me, please." Harry looked at him and saw that he was being honest. 'Maybe I can get you back, and it's not like he wasn't honest to me before, because he was.' Thought Harry as he kept looking at Draco. Draco let his entire barriers drop and watched as Harry searched his eyes for any lie, he had a feeling that he was always honest with the boy in front of him. There weren't any. "I'll help you." said Harry who was nodding his head while Draco smiled and pulled him into a hug. Harry, who wasn't expecting it, stumbled into Draco causing both to fall backwards into the grass.

Draco instinctively protected Harry from the fall and he looked up at Harry who just opened his eyes to stare down at him. _'Laughter, green eyes full of passion, feeling protective of his love, feelings of warm and home. The need to see him and hear his name fall from those lips, Draco.' _"Draco!" Draco snapped out of his flashback to see green eyes looking at him with worry and concern. Sitting up a bit, Draco gently held Harry in his lap. Harry who looked at him with confusion as Draco held him on his lap. "Draco?" "I'm fine Harry, just another piece of my past came back that's all." said Draco as he leaned closer to Harry. "Oh." Was all Harry said before Draco closed the gap between them. Harry was stunned for a few seconds before he started to kiss back. The kiss was slow and sweet and Harry completely melted into Draco as the kiss continued.

As Draco continued to kiss Harry, he started to put the pieces together and came to realize that he and Harry was…are lovers until he disappeared. Breaking away he watched as Harry tried to calm his breathing down since the kiss had started out slow and sweet had became hot and full of passion. "Harry, love are you alright?" Harry looked at Draco and said in a whisper, "You remember about us?" Seeing Draco nod his head, Harry launched himself into his lover's arms and started to cry. Draco wrapped his arms around his love and started to whisper soothing things into Harry's ear while trying to figure out what happened after he disappeared that caused his Harry to become more emotional then ever.

Soon the sobs quieted down until there was just the occasional sniff. "Love, we need to get back to the house. Crystal is making dinner and I want you to meet her properly. She became a sister to me and you would love her. Trust me. "said Draco as he pulled Harry to his feet and they both started back to the house.

Crystal started taking several pans out from the rack hanging over the bar area. While Crystal was doing that, Dani was on her way up the stairs to check on Dai, Naru and Sasuke. When she got to the second floor, Dani walked down the hallway to the last door and she pushed it open. The room was a dark royal blue with a white trim at the top and bottom of the walls. The bed was a wooden bed frame that was sitting in the middle of the room. To the left was the closet with cloths hanging from the hangers. To the right was a bookcase full of child stories and a small nightstand was next to the bookcase. As she walked into the room, Dani saw that both Naru and Sasuke were sleeping on the bed. Sasuke had his body curled around both Naru and Dai. Smiling to herself and figuring that she should alert Sasuke to her presence, she whispered, "Sasuke." Sasuke raised his head and saw Dani standing there; he tilted his head in a question manner. "It's time for dinner. Help me get them up." said Dani as she came to stand next to the bed. Nodding, Sasuke nudged Naru with his nose until Naru opened his eyes. After being nudged a couple times Naru opened his eyes and licked Sasuke in thanks before he turned to Dai and licked his cheeks to wake him up, it worked as Dai squirmed and opened his eyes. Dai looked at Dani and raised his arms to her.

Both Sasuke and Naru got off the bed and stretched before chasing each other out the door and down the stairs. Dani smiled and shook her head before bending over to pick up Dai who had his arms still raised and started to walk out of the room before shutting the door behind her. She then proceeded to walk down the stairs where Crystal came up to her, Dani handed Dai over to Crystal and both walked down the stairs to the kitchen. "Draco and Harry are back and dinner is ready as well." said Crystal as she, Dani and Dai reached the kitchen and saw that Draco talking to Harry who was watching both Draco, Sasuke and Naru who was eating the food that Crystal had given them.

Draco stopped talking when Dani and Crystal who was carrying a still semi-sleepy Daisuke walked into the kitchen. Crystal walked over to the table and set Dai down in his booster seat that was on the left of Draco. Dani grabbed a glass and poured some juice in to it. Turning back around, Dani walked over to the table and sat down next to Harry who unconsciously flinched. It didn't get by Crystal and Dani who looked at each other before deciding that they would talk to Harry about it later.

Harry followed Draco back to the house and he got a chance to take a look at it and the surrounding area. Draco was watching Harry as he started at the two story house that he lived in for the last few months and the surrounding area. "It's nice, huh." said Draco as he wrapped his arms around Harry's waist. Harry leaned back into the embrace and said, "Yeah, it is. How…" He stopped talking when Draco put his hand over Harry's mouth.

"I don't remember much after I was found by Crystal. But I would get flashbacks of my life before I woke up. Things like using magic, which I found out that I could do on accident." Harry looked at him, "I got upset that I couldn't remember anything and I broke a couple of glasses that where sitting in front of me and Crystal. She had me do several exercises and now I can control my magic better than ever." Harry didn't say anything and Draco took it as a good sign and he continued, "Anyway, when I saw you more flashbacks came to me and I started to put what little pieces I had together and it made sense after we kissed." Draco stopped to take a breath while Harry stayed quiet listening to Draco. When he didn't continue, Harry started to speak, catching Draco's attention. "When you disappeared there was mixed reactions from everyone. Things like anger and happiness. I didn't know what to think." Draco looked at Harry and tightened his hold on Harry as he continued. "I had to hide my feelings from everyone including your godfather Severus. I didn't talk about you disappearing and my feelings on it to anyone save for Luna, Neville, Blaise and the Weasley twins. I also began to see just how manipulative Dumbledore became after he had with held important information from me and had gotten me seriously injured. It scared me more when you disappeared than it ever did." Draco spoke when Harry stopped talking. "I am sorry that I wasn't there for you. And thank you for telling me." Harry turned in the embrace and wrapped his arms around Draco and they just held each other.

After Harry had stopped speaking, Draco decided that it was time to go in. He un-wrapped Harry's arms from around him and he began to walk up the steps and inside the house with Harry following him. Draco wrapped an arm around Harry's waist again and led him into the kitchen where the girl from earlier was making dinner. Draco had Harry sit down at the table and both watched as Sasuke and Naru came bounding into the kitchen and over to their food bowls. Crystal saw them and walked out only to return with a small boy in her arms and the other girl that was outside as well, walked in behind her. Harry watched as Crystal placed the little boy in his booster seat and also watched as Dani grabbed a glass and poured some juice in to it before she turned around and sat down next to him. Harry unconsciously flinched at the closeness of Dani.

Crystal looked around the table as the others finished eating and she took her plate to the sink. Seeing that it was almost the end of August and school would be starting in September. Turing back to the others at the table, Crystal asked a question that has been on her mind during dinner. "Harry" The said boy looked up at her, Crystal smiled and continued, "do you want to return to the Weasley's or do you want to stay here till we go school shopping?" Everyone looked at her then at each other. Harry was thinking back to the last few weeks at the Weasley home. It would be awesome to stay with Draco for the rest of the summer. "Harry?" He looked at Crystal. "I'm sorry. I was thinking about your question. And I would like to stay if that is okay with everyone?" The others nodded and Dani began to clean since it was her turn to do the dishes.

Crystal grabbed Daisuke and went to the living room. Draco, Harry, Sasuke and Naru followed her. Draco and Harry were sitting on the love seat while Crystal had Dai in her lap where sitting on the couch. Crystal looked at Dai's cloths and sighed. Waving her hand over the cloths the stains started to disappear while Harry who was in shock and Draco who was use to it, closed Harry's mouth with his finger.

"Well if you are going to be staying here, then I need to properly introduce myself. My name is Crystal Emerald Minomoto. This little one on my lap is Daisuke Ruby Minomoto. These two next to me are my familiars. The wolf is Sasuke Uchiha from the wolf demon Uchiha clan and his mate is Naruto Uzumikage the last one of his clan. Both were orphans till I met them. They have been living with for about 5 years or so." Crystal stopped and gave a pat to Sasuke's head and a pat and scratch to Naruto. Dani walked in and said to Crystal, "Introductions?" Crystal nodded and Dani spoke, "Okay then. My name's Danielle Wheeler. I've been Crystal's best friend since we were little. It's nice meeting you."

Harry nodded his head while Draco went next. "The name's Draco Malfoy Minomoto." At this Crystal glared at him. "Okay, so it's just Draco Malfoy" Crystal nodded her head and Draco continued, "I was found by Crystal at the beginning of May. She and Daisuke have become like siblings to me and that's it." Again Harry nodded and spoke, "My name is Harry James Potter. I'm in my second to the last year of school. And I want to thank you for taking care of Dray when I couldn't."

Crystal nodded her head and smiled as Draco possessively wrapped an arm around Harry's waist. Chuckling at the display, Crystal spoke, "Boys" The said boys looked at her "it's the end of August and we need to go to Diagon Alley to get our school supplies." Harry and Draco looked at her and Draco asked, "Ours?" Crystal nodded and Dani gently took Daisuke upstairs to be put to bed. When Dani walked out Crystal started to speak. "Yes, ours, you see I know all about the Wizarding World seeing as I go to one of the schools. And there are a few things that I need. Now we will go to Diagon Alley in a couple of days. Harry did you want to fire call the Weasleys?" "No, I'm sure that it wouldn't matter to them." said Harry as he shook his head. Draco looked at Crystal and asked, "What school are you going to?" Crystal looked at them both and sighed. "Damn, I was hoping that it would come to this. But the school I go to is Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am a sixth year there." She stopped at the looks on both Draco's and Harry's faces. Before they could speak, Crystal held up her hand. "Listen then ask questions after I'm done. Understand?" Seeing them nod, Crystal continued to speak. "My parents were divorced when I was just six years old and both I and Dai were living with our mother here in England. Up to entering my first year at Hogwarts, I got an owl saying that my dad had passed away in a hospital. The letter said that there was a drunk driving accident, killing my dad and three other people. The driver is still in prison for it. Anyways it was during breakfast before Christmas break that I got an owl. I didn't understand because Dai was with me at school and the owl looked like the one my parents lawyer used and it was." Crystal took a deep breath and slowly let it out and continued, "It stated that my mother was killed in a drive by shooting. The police said that she was trying to get some weed from her dealer when it happened. I knew that she smoked weed but as I told the police and Aurors, she never smoked it in the house or around Daisuke at all. Around it was fine because, I had found out the hard way that she was doing drugs. But anyways, I take Dai with me to school and have been teaching him what I've learned. Now enough of this, up the stairs both of you."

Draco gently took Harry's hand and helped him off the couch and up the stairs to their room. Dani came back down and sat across from her best friend of sixteen years. "Dani, are we doing the right thing by not sending Harry back to the Weasley's?" The question caught Dani off guard and she looked at Crystal who was playing with Naruto's fur. "Yes, you know that your visions are always right. Never doubt them." "You know that Dumbledore is not going to be pleased with this. He's been manipulating everyone into doing his will. The only ones are me, you and Daisuke that he hasn't tried for yet." Dani nodded her head in agreement. "True and with Harry here, he can be himself. Did you notice how he flinched at dinner?" "Yeah, I think it has something to do with those relatives of his. Or it could be something else, I'm not sure yet. But did I do the right thing by telling them about my parents?" Dani could see that Crystal doubted herself about this and she hugged her best friend. "I think that you did the right thing by telling them and it helped heal some of those old wounds. Now let's get to bed." said Dani as she and Crystal stood up with Sasuke and Naruto who were listening to the conversations started up the stairs. "Night Crystal, Sasuke, Naruto. See you guys in the morning and Crystal, don't let this bother you." "G'night and thanks Dani." said Crystal as Sasuke walked to her bedroom door but Naruto turned to Dani and yipped at her. With that Dani went to her room and Crystal to hers.

**A/N: G.D here! So this is my very frist story of and please be nice! And mean things on anything WILL NOT BE APPREACATIED! But feedback as longs as its good is welcome. I am working on Chp.2 as we speak. I also like to thank my editor who is helping me write this. Thanks Ko-Chan! ^_^**


	3. Entering Diagon Alley

No Title

Started on 5/8/09

Summary: What if Draco doesn't remember who he is? What would happen to him if he was picked up by a young girl and her little brother? Well this is his story.

Disclaimer: I F-ing OWN THIS! the only things I own are Crystal and Dani! THAT'S IT! the others belong to J.K. Rowling! I'm not making money off of this! So go find someone else to sue!

The story starts now.

CHAPTER 2: ENTERING DIAGON ALLEY AND MEETING NEW/ OLD FRIENDS!

It was a couple days later that Crystal, Dani, Draco, Harry and Daisuke who was strapped in a stroller looking around where standing in front of the Leaky Caludron. Pushing the door open, Dani, Crystal followed by Draco and Harry who had picked Daisuke up from his stroller and used a shrinking spell on it walked in. Draco looked at Harry and he gently led them over to where Crystal and Daniwhere sitting. 'He's really good with Daisuke.' Thought Draco as he watched as Harry as he placed Daisuke in a booster seat that was next to Crystal.

The others sat down and waited for service. While waiting Crystal looked around the slightly darkend inn. She noticed a person walking toward them. The man stopped at the table. "Can I get you anything?"asked the man to Crystal and the others. "Yes, thank you." Crystal looked at the others and turned back to the man. "I would like a pancake and juice for the little one here" she pointed to Daisuke "and I would like some toast and dragon's tea for me." The man nodded his head and looked at the others. "Harry?" The said boy looked up from what he was doing and smiled. "Hi, Tom. How are you?"

"Hiya Harry. I'm fine thank you. What would you like to eat?"asked the man known as Tom. "I'm not hungry."said Harry while Crystal said, "Pancakes and tea." Tom and the others looked on as Crystal and Harry stared at each other. Harry sighed and said, "What she said," Tome nodded heis head and turned to Dani and Draco. "I'll have a chees omlet with coffee."said Dani then Draco spoke. "I'll have pancakes and juice as well."

With that Tom nodded and turned and walked away to get their breakfast ready. Once Tom was out of ear shot, Crystal turned to the others and asked, "After breakfast, where did you want to got to first?" The others looked at each other and shrugged. Dani looked at Crystal and said, "We need to get our wands, to make it less suspicious since we know and use wandless magice. Plus all of us need books for this year. Did we get our letters?"

Crystal put her backpack in her lap and started to dig thorugh it. She then pulled out four small envolopes and enlarged them. She passed out three of them to Harry, Draco and Dani. Cryststal put her's in front of her as the other three opened theirs. Crystal scanned her then foled it turned to Dai and started to play with him while waiting on the others. Dani was the first to speak after everyone was done readin. "So we'll need books, robes, our wands, potion ingredents, owls, quills and pachment paper. Are we going to get books frist or wands?" The last part was directed at Crystal. "We should get whatever is easier to get. Personally I want to go get my wand and maybe a practice wand for Dai."said Crystal as Tom reappered with tehir orders. Everyone settled into eat and began to make thier breakfast disapper from their plates.

After breakfast Crystal who was holding Dai led the others to the alleyway. She tapped the wall three times and it opened up to reveal different shops and people who were wearing robes and hats and looked different than a muggle. Crystal then lead them to Gringotts to get some money from her vault. While the others did the same thing. Crystal walked up to a goblin and said, "Excusie me." The gobling looked up from his paper work and noticedthat Crystal was standing there with others bihind her. "Ah, . Welcome back."said the goblin with a smile reveling a sharp tooth. Crystal smiled as well and said, "Yes, I would like to pull some money from my vault. Also my friends need to do the same, if you could. Please Coralise."

The globin called Coralise nodded his head and led the way to the cart that would take them to their vaults. Dani got into the first car with Crystal and Dai; while Harry and Draco took the second car. During the ride down Dani was gripping the side of the car while Crystal had wrapped her arm around Dai and holding on to the side as well as the car took the sharp turns fast. Draco and Harry were doing no better and they came to the first stop which was Harry's vault. Harry got out and disappered only to reapper a few minutes later with three small pouches. Harry climbed into the car and they were off again. One by one everyone got their money. The last stop was Crystal's vault which she handed Dai over to Dani and climbed out of the car. She walked into the valut and grabbed at least three pouches full of money and returned to the car and took Dai back from Dani. Nodding to the goblin driving the car they started their way back up to the surface. Once everyone stepped outside, Crystal who was holding Dai turned to the others and asked, "Where to?" "Ollivanders frist."said Harry who was standing really close to Draco. They were close enough to be holding hands but didn't due to the public. The others nodded their heads and they started to walk to Olivenaders.

**A/N: Im working as fast as I can to update this story but remeber that I AM IN COLLEGE! So homework comes frist. But I will update this!**


	4. Meeting New and Old friends part 1

No Title

Started on 5/8/09

Summary: What if Draco doesn't remember who he is? What would happen to him if he was picked up by a young girl and her little brother? Well this is his story.

Disclaimer: I F-ing OWN THIS! the only things I own are Crystal and Dani! THAT'S IT! the others belong to J.K. Rowling! I'm not making money off of this! So go find someone else to sue!

The story starts now.

Chapter 3: Meeting New and old friends

Once they got to Olivanders wand shop, Crystal pushed open the door and the others walked in and she walked in after them. The shop was dark and a little gloomy. "Welcome." A voice said. Dani who was next to where the voice came from paled a little, letting Crystal know that she was scared. Not that she or Dani would say it out loud. Everyone turned to the voice and saw an old man standing there holding long small boxes. The man to Crystal looked like he had a problem with his back. She moved forward and said, "Hello. I need to get..." "Your wand as well as your friend, yes?" the man intrrupted her said.

'Well that was rude of him.' Thought Crystal as she nodded her head. She handed Dai over to Harry. "Right. Now Ms. Minomoto, which arm is your wand arm?" the man asked as Crystal held out her right arm. She turned to the man as he grabbed a measuering tape and asked, "How did you know my name, when I don't even know yours?" The man looked at her and said with a grin. "That is my secert. And I am Mr. Olivander. Now let's see..." Mr. Olivander left and then returned with a box. "This is an 11 inch Unicorn hair, Oak wood with a dragon's scale as its core." He held it out for Crystal to take. As she reached for the wand it snapped in half. "Well that won't do." With that he left to go look through the aisle. He came back and said, "This is 11 inch Dark Unicorn hair, Fire wood." Crystal grabbed the wand and then looked at Mr. Olivanders.

"Well give it a wave child." Crystal did as she was told and waved the wand. What came out of the wand shocked everyone. A small fire tornado started around Crystal and kept going until it died down. Everyone looked at her and Crystal stared back at them and asked "What?" "Well that was intresting." Everyone looked at Mr. Olivanders. Harry who was holding Dai asked, "Why is that intresting sir?" "Well Mr. Potter, the core of Ms. Minomoto's wand is that of the Elemental Phoniex. Those are really rare now and days. Now on to your friend. Come forward Ms. Wheeler." Dani came forward anxious to see what her wand was going to be and how it was going to react to her. She stuck out her left arm for Mr. Olivander who got right to work.

The others watched as Dani got her arm measuered then Olivander disappeared into the rows of wands sitting on the shelves again. He then rappeared again holding a boxed wand. "I'm sure that we can't get two in a row. Now this is a 11 inch dragon scale, Oak wood with the core of a dragon's heart." Dani reached forward to grab the wand, just like Crystal her wand snapped in half. Mr. Olivander shook his head and said, "That won't do. Hold on." With that he went into the depths of the shelves and came back out with another wand sitting in it's box. "This is an a 11 inch Phoniex feather and Willow wood." Dani grabbed it and gave it a wave of the wand. Just like Crystal who had a fire tornado, Dani had a small whirlwind come out of her wand.

Crystal looked at her best friend and asked, "What is the core of her wand?" Olivander chuckled and said, "The core is a feather of the White Winged Eagle. Was there anything else?" Crystal nodded her head and said, "Yes. I would like to get a practice wand for my little brother." "Very well." Olivander measuered Dai and grabbed a good practice wand that would fit him and put it with the other two wands. He than range up the prices for all three. "That will be 8 silckes please."said Olivander while Crystal pulled out the right amount and payed him.


	5. Author Note

AUTHOR NOTE:

Hey guys, sorry if you are looking for part 2 of the next chapter. My muse is currently running dry with ideas for the plot and my editor has given me some idea. But as we all know muse's ideas come and go and they please. So please don't get angry with me. I am trying my best with doing this and school work. Thank you all so much.


End file.
